Hidden Love
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Sandstone, warrior of Waterclan is carrying Twigstorm of Riverclan's kits. But what will happen when she tells him? Will she be able to keep the kits? Sometimes, love is harder to find and easy to lose. Hollyclan challenge- Forbidden Love


**A/N: Hey guys! I have just joined a new forum called Hollyclan by Windflight13. The first challenge was about a she-cat telling her mate from another clan that she is expecting his kits. Also, don't yell at me if i have some spelling errors. I am typing it on notes on my ipod because my computer died and I'm too lazy to plug it in. So enjoy! (These characters are from a story i will soon do called Breathe! It is about a clan named Waterclan that lives at the bottom of the lake and Sandpaw/stone learns about cats above the water and falls in love with Twigpaw/storm. Waterclan cats can breath both above and underwater but prefer water over land)**

Sandstone sighed, laying on sandy bottom of the lake, just outside of Waterclan camp. She had recently talked to the medicine cat, Currentwhisper and found out that she was expecting kits. When her father, Basaltclaw had found out, he was happy for her. Everyone thought that the kit's were her best friend, Rivermist's kits but they weren't. He knew about her secret mate and promised to keep the secret with her.

Her belly had swollen slightly and she decided to go and tell Twigstorm the great news. She got up and began to swim to the surface, enjoying the water through her fur. Will this kit be able to breath underwater or not? When her head broke the surface, she slid out of the water and saw her mate waiting for her. "Twigstorm!" She purred, swimming over to him. The rubbed muzzles and she looked at him happily.

"I have great news!"

"Are you joining Thunderclan?" He joked and she gave a disgusted face. "Live under the trees with no real contact with water? As if!" "Then what?" She smiled widely, thinking of how well Riverclan would be a good home to their kit. "I'm expecting your kits!" She purred and he licked her cheek. "That's great!"

* * *

Sandstone lay on the banks just outside of Riverclan territory. She had recently kitted with the help of Lobsterfang, the medicine cat apprentice an she had one daughter. Rain began to fall and Sandstone nudged her silver daughter closer to her. They looked exactly the same and Sandstone knew that Riverclan would be a great home to her. Her mate came rushing towards her.

"You had your kits! Why aren't you in Waterclan camp?"

Sandstone looked at her mate sadly. "I can't keep her. What if she can't breath underwater? Then she might drown or my father might know. She is safer in Riverclan with you, Twigstorm," she murmured, each word hurting her badly. Twigstorm's eyes widened, realizing what she was saying.

"No."

"I have to. You name her and take her back. Say, a loner told you to take good care of her and left. Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is," she said sadly and Twigstorm nodded. "Her name will be Rainkit. I love you, Sandstone," he purred and picked up Rainkit by the scruff. His mate nodded, licking his cheek and then turned to her daughter. "Take care, my sweet kit. I love you so much and it breaks my heart to lose you." Then she gave a small smile.

"Goodbye for now. I hope i will see you one day," she murmured and jumped into the lake. Twigstorm looked at the lake one more time before walking back to Riverclan camp with his daughter.

* * *

"Tansyflame, could you take care of this kit? Her mother abandoned her and she needs someone?" He pleaded and she nodded, placing Rainkit at her belly. "What is her name?" "Rainkit." Then Twigstorm went outside to where Featherstar was waiting for him. "Send a patrol by the lake just to check if you could find the mother of Rainkit," she said and he nodded, gathering three others. They headed off to the lake, searching everywhere but Twigstorm knew they would never find her.

"Over here!" Minnowpaw cried and he ran over to her. She had found cat paw prints in the sand and Twigstorm felt his heart break. Sandstone. "Lets head back. The rain is getting worse," he said and the four cats headed back to camp. Along the way, he thought about when he first met Sandstone, Sandpaw then.

Flashback

_Twigpaw sat near the back at the gathering, listening quietly to the other leaders. He heard rustling coming from behind him and he turned around, spotting a silver she-cat. Curious to who she was, he walked up to her. "Hi. I'm Twigpaw. Who are you?" He asked politely and she gave a smile. "I'm Sandpaw. This. This thing. What is it?" Twigpaw was slightly confused. Didn't she know what a gathering was? "A gathering. When all four clans get together in peace and talk. What clan are you from?"_

_"Waterclan."_

_"Waterclan?" He echoed and she nodded. "We live at the bottom of the lake," she purred and Twigpaw gasped. "Cool! You can breath underwater?" Sandpaw nodded. "What clan are you from?" "Riverclan. We live by water but we cant breath underwater," he said and she saw fascinated. "I never met a land cat before my dad never let me. They thought that we might be called freaks and monsters," she replied honestly and Twigpaw shrugged._

_"I think that you are cool being different." A smile appeared on her face. "Really?" "Want to spend the rest of the gathering with me?"_

_"Sure!"_

Flashback ended.

A few days had past and Rainkit had opened her eyes and was playing with Mosskit and Troutkit. Tansyflame walked up to him. "Who is your mate Twigstorm?" She asked and Twigstorm was shocked. "How did you know?" "She has your unique amber eyes that nobody else has," she purred and Twigstorm sighed. "Her mother's name is Sandstone." Just then, Rainkit ran up to him, a sad look on her face. "Daddy? When will i see mommy?" She asked and Twigstorm smiled.

"I will take you to see her when you are an apprentice," he promised and the kit nodded.

**A/N: How did you guys like it? I will post the actual story in 2015 so please don't copy the story idea. I have the whole thing planned and will hopefully do it soon. Also, come join Hollyclan. It needs members and they have wonderful, fun challenges, and games. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
